Lost and Found
by Katherine Burnett
Summary: Lufwood and Raff have been in a solid relationship for two years. Then Raff finds out he has an arranged marriage and tells Lufwood. Shocked she runs off and finds herself in the hands of a slaver. Read to find out what happens. R&R. Rated T for safty.


Lost and Found

AN: Hey this story was inspired by my friend Millenium Roger. You rok!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Raff, Quint, Phin, Stope, or anyone else. The only characters that are mine are Lufwood and Xaria. (Who I share with Millenium Roger. Among other characters who will be appearing in this fic.) Thank you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I leaned against Raff's chest, his arms around my waist and his legs against mine. The sun poured into the apartment, making me shut my eyes. I felt Raff take off his shirt cause of the intense heat and then back to my waist. His fingers slowly tracing my bellybutton, which made me shiver. We had been a couple for two years but I only started living with him the year before. Life was relaxing but I felt that I needed to contribute somehow. I had heard of a job at the Bloodoak and was hoping to get it. The sun had vanished and I opened my eyes once again. Raff looked at me and kissed my forehead. We soon kissed; his lips were warm against mine. My tongue slipped into his mouth and slowly stroked his. As we kissed he began to caress my waist making the hairs on my neck stood on ends. My heart pounded as he made his way up my bosom. We soon broke apart after a moment and I slipped his glasses off and put them on my petite face. Everything went blurry and Raff laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked taking his hand.

"You," he replied.

I smiled and kissed his hand gently. "Have any plans this afternoon?" He was the organized one in our relationship. He often organized my life.

"Well I have a meeting in an hour with the new High Professor of the Academy. Said it was something urgent."

"Sounds…boring." I slipped his glasses back onto his face. "I have…"

"A job to try and get," he finished. "Later this afternoon if I'm not mistaken." He pushed the spectacles to the top of his nose.

"I hate it when you do that." I glared at him. "But I'm still attracted to you."

"Must be my outgoing personality," he laughed.

I gave a snicker and flipped onto my stomach so that my face looked up at him. "I love it when you're shirtless." I smiled and touched my hand to his bare torso.

"You may enjoy it but it's not apart of the Academy rules."

"You and your rules. Live a little." I pushed him a bit.

"Well the only living I'm going to do is outside. Will you accompany me on a stroll near the viaduct steps? It's a lovely day to waste indoors."

I gave a sigh of defeat and nodded. He pulled his shirt on and took my hand. As we strolled quietly through Sanctaphrax the shadows from the buildings began to loom over us. I rested my head on his shoulder. Soon Raff had to go leaving me to do as I wanted. I knew at the time Quint, Phin and Stope had some time off and were probably meeting up at Quint's apartment. I jogged back to the Academy and bounded into the large room.

"Lufwood!" Quint exclaimed.

Phin jumped and fell to the floor and Stope followed the falling guard. I grabbed Phin's now vacant seat and crossed my legs.

"What brings you here?" Quint asked turning to face me.

"Raff has a meeting and I decided to pay to fellas a visit. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. We enjoy your company." Quint smiled.

Phin groaned and took a seat next to me. He gave me a stare. Phin didn't seem to enjoy me running into the room. I smiled and shrugged.

"Hear you're trying to snatch the job down at The Bloodoak," Phin finally said after his long silence.

"How'd you find out?" Then gently tapping my forehead when I figured out how.

"Rumors," we both said and pointed at each other.

"I think a job sounds like the thing for your extra energy Lufwood." Quint placed a hand on the table.

"And at the Tavern too Mistress Lufwood. A fine job that is." Stope tossed a few logs onto the dying fire. The flames licking at the edges.

"That's if I get the job." I leaned back the chair sitting on its two back legs. "Quint, you and Phin have it easy. You guys get money, clothes, and meals for free. Poor Stope and I have to work backbreaking jobs just to eat."

"You're becoming a lot sassier since you began living with Raff." Quint leaned forward giving a sly smile.

"What can I say Quint? Raff's been teaching me a few things here and there." I closed my eyes and before I knew it I heard the gong chime half-past four. Startled I fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a hard _thud._ The job! "I better go."

I sprinted to the baskets. –Please don't let me be late.- I thought as the basket made its slow decent. I tapped my fingers on the rim and jumped out of the basket, which hung a few feet above the ground. I ran through the busy streets avoiding Undertowners as best I could. I pushed the double doors of the Tavern and panted. I strided to Mother Horsefeather.

"Hmmm…barely made it. But on time none the less." She made her way around me examining my body. It felt awkward being probed by a shryke that only came up to my waist. I bit my lip. "Yes. Strong arms and legs. Thin torso but strong back." She pulled me down. "Smart looking eyes."

"Did you always have those feathers under your beak?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit.

She chuckled. "Sassy." She nodded. "Follow me."

Mother Horsefeather led me to a small storeroom and began to toss bottles at me. After a few I began too slightly sway.

"Okay organize them by title," she demanded.

I slowly began to place them in order. I mouthed the words slowly as I placed them on the small table. Sweat fell down my brow. I stepped back from my work and began to twist my fingers. She looked at them and switched one.

"Very good. One mistake but still very good. Now name your three favorite drinks."

"Uh…Woodale, Woodginger Rum and Hyleberry liquor."

"Broad choice. Something I like," she muttered clacking her claws together. "Something I like very much. You're hired."

"Really?"

"Yes." She tossed me an apron, pencil, paper and change. "You start tomorrow night. Don't be late."

"I won't. Thank you." I danced out of the Bloodoak. I had gotten the job. Nothing could upset me now.

As I made my way back to Sanctaphrax I noticed a young pale woman in the basket next to me. Her dirty blonde hair was showing a bit from her dark gray cloak. She was so pretty that I felt plain next to her. And I felt that something wasn't right about her. I stepped out of the basket and paid the basket puller well. It was early evening and the sun cast shadows along the academic city. I turned to see if the mysterious woman was still around but she had disappeared. I gave a sigh of relief, that woman scared me.

I then left and walked into our apartment minutes later. The room was dark and so I lit the oil laps near the door. As I turned I saw Raff sitting on the sofa his head in his hands. Small sobs coming from him. I rushed over to him and knelt.

"Raff?"

He jumped and stared sadly into my eyes.

"Tea?" He asked crossing to the kitchen. He began to boil water.

"Something wrong sweetie?" I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his neck.

"You should sit down." He grasped my shoulders and we took a seat on the sofa once again. Raff grasped his pant leg and sighed. There was something he didn't want to tell me. I could see it in his eyes. He took my cheek. "It seems that I have an arranged marriage."

"What?"

"I couldn't believe it myself. The Professors want me to keep the pure line of the Academy. It's the only way I can keep my position at The Knights Academy."

"But Raff am I not able to keep the pure bloodline? Am I not good enough for you?"

"You're more than I ever wanted. It's either I lose my position here or kill an innocent woman.""

"What about me? You rather keep the wealth and the position?" I blubbered and tears filled my eyes.

"Lufwood…" He began.

"I've heard enough." I stood up and crossed to the door.

"Lufwood hear me out."

"No! I won't hear you out!" I yelled. I slammed the door and left Raff alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to switch perspectives in this story between Raff and Lufwood.


End file.
